Secret Keepers
by AlexButler
Summary: Secrets told in the wizarding world are always best kept between the owner and who he shares it with.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape was not a man who was easy to take by surprise. He always had a plan for any situation, and in the unlikely event that his plan failed he had a back up that was sure to bring him back into the game and the lead. He was always one step ahead of everything, until the night he awoke to his best friends scream of agony.

The potions master was quick on his feet, moving into the blondes room with his wand drawn. Their home was under a fidilius charm, but in a time of war it was never safe to assume that the secret wouldn't be spilt to one of their many enemies.

Glancing carefully into the room under a notice-me-not Severus had a few seconds to work out the situation before he was seen. His ebony eyes flicked around the room quickly, taking in everything, from the blonde lying on the bed in a pool of sweat, to the lack of any other person. Making up his mind that his friends pain was mental he dropped the spell and ran into the room.

"Lucius." Severus' voice held concern along with being commanding as he leant over the Malfoy patriarch and shaking him roughly, "Get a hold of yourself and tell me what's wrong."

"He's being tortured." Lucius gasped out, his eyes opening and he meet Severus' fear filled black eyes with his own glazed silver ones. "They were betrayed." His voice broke off into another scream that tore from his throat, a broken sound that left Severus wincing and covering his ears in a vain attempt to protect them.

Severus lowered his hands when Lucius stopped screaming, for a moment the pair sat in silence, both understanding what was happening and neither being able to do anything to stop it or help the other. Lucius' eyes were empty of emotion now, though tears still stained his cheeks. He was a broken man, and Severus didn't know what to do for his friend because he had never seen him like this before. Lucius was normally a very strong man who hid everything behind a mask of indifference, even from his friends and family a lot of the time.

Silence rained for only a moment longer before Severus collapsed forward with a cry of pain. His eyes glazed over in the same way Lucius' had before a single ear-splitting, broken scream tore through his lungs and into the cold night air. The sound echoed through their minds as the two stared at each other once more before one word left each of their mouths.

"Harry."

* * *

A high cry filled the air as a small bundle was lifted from the crib against the wall. Dumbledore winced slightly as he lifted the boy, holding him at an arm's length and looking him over. There was blood dripping from a wound on his forehead, which Dumbledore fixed with a flick of his wand, though when he looked again he noticed that there was scaring that he couldn't get rid of.

"I don't know what you did, but you're far too powerful for a child." Dumbledore made sure the child in his arms was secure before he apperated.

"You can't leave the boy here Albus. These muggles are horrible people." The old man hadn't even gathered his surroundings when he heard the female voice behind him. He turned around and glared at his companion, he hadn't thought she would be there or that she even knew he was dropping the child off here. "Why don't we ask Severus to raise the boy, he was Lily's friend. He would protect him much better then these horrible people would."

"No Minerva, these people are Harry's family and he needs to be left with them to keep up the protection that his mother's sacrifice created." Dumbledore explained to the woman, conjuring a blanket and wrapping the small sleeping bundle into it. "He will be fine here, once he turns eleven we will send him his letter and he will begin school. But until then he needs this protection." He placed the baby on the doorstep and rang the doorbell twice. He indicated for Minerva to follow him so they were not seen by the muggle family.

The dark haired woman had little to say to argue, she knew Albus wouldn't listen to her so instead she vowed that she would instead watch over the child any chance she got. She would wait for her chance to reunite the boy with his true family, hopefully that time came before the dark lord made his return. She gave one last look over her shoulder as the fat man came to the door and saw his nephew on the doorstep. Reaffirming her silent promise, she apperated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Lucius sat up when he heard a cry come from the room connected to his. He slipped from the bed with a wince, clutching at his chest in pain, but his son needed him now more than ever. He knew that if he was in so much pain then Draco would be in more because of his young age.

Lucius smiled softly as he lifted the small boy from the crib and rocked him gently. "There, there Dragon. It's going to be okay, I'm here now." He soothed, giving a grateful smile when Severus handed him a warm bottle. He settled down on the couch in the room, patting the spot beside him for his friend. They all needed the comfort of each other right now, they had all just lost very important people in their lives. Severus took the offered spot without complaint and watched as Lucius soothed Draco with the bottle, craving to have his own son in his arms once more.

"We'll get him back Severus I promise. I won't let you suffer the loss of your wife and your son." Lucius looked up from Draco's face and gave a reassuring smile, "We will then get revenge on the people who did this to us."

"I hope we get him soon. I hate to think where he might be." Severus brushed blonde hair from Draco's eyes, biting his lip to stop his tears from showing, "I have heard some of the plans they had for him."

Lucius wasn't sure if Severus was talking about the Light or the Dark side of the war, but either side he didn't think he really wanted to know if the tone of his friend's voice was anything to actually go by.

"We will get him." Lucius vowed, wrapping Draco gently in his blankets once more before putting him back to bed, "Stay with me. I want to make sure that you are completely safe." He asked, closing the door softly. He put up wards around the room again to tell him if his son was in pain or distress through the night before he made his way back to his bed. Severus didn't complain, he crawled into the soft bed next to his long-time friend and the two fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Lucius glared at the paper as he dropped it back down onto the table. "They're still posting Harry all over the front page, but there isn't even a whisper of where he is now. It's almost been a year now, surly someone would know something, as useless as the prophet is."

"We know Dumbledore had something to do with it. Perhaps if I asked to move into the school earlier I will be able to hear some information." Severus looked up from his place where he was sitting feeding Draco. "I don't think anyone will mind if I say I wish to have more time to settle in."

"I don't want you away any longer then you have to be Severus." Lucius looked a little desperate as he glanced up, "Draco needs you just as much as I do. We need our clan together, I already regret splitting us up."

Severus shook his head and glanced down to Draco once more, "We need our clan, which means we need Harry. If I have to be away a week or two longer it will be better in the long run if we get Harry back to us sooner."

"You're right. The sooner he is back the better." Lucius agreed and smiled a little, "I'll just have to make sure we visit often enough. Draco will miss his godfather."

"Speaking of godfathers, have you heard anything more about Sirius?" Severus lifted his coffee to his lips and sighed softly at the smell that relaxed him, "I thought you would have been able to pull a trial by now."

Lucius shook his head and looked down at the table, "I have tried, but Fudge is so stupid that he won't go against Dumbledore at all. The stupid old man is still declaring as Chief Warlock that he has a right to imprison anyone he thinks is guilty. Even if there are people who are able to prove his innocence."

"The lot of them are idiots." Severus scowled and turned back to Draco. "They follow him around like lost little puppies because they believe that because he is the one He fears most they'll all be safe, yet they believe Him dead and never coming back."

"It is still a time of fear. We fear ridicule every time we leave this house these days. People think what they want and never what they should." Lucius shook his head when Severus went to argue. "I will get Sirius out of Azkaban. Don't fret about that, all you need to do is find your son."

Nodding absently the dark haired man went back to his task of feeding his young godson. "What about Remus? Why has he not come back to us?"

"He has gone into hiding somewhere. I believe the new werewolf laws on top of the stress of losing his clan mates has caused him to flee the country. I don't even know where to begin to look for him."

Severus looked up in thought, "He used to say when we were children that if he was ever found out that he would escape to Ireland. He said there was a pack over there that would take him in, apparently he made friends with the alpha." He allowed Lucius to take Draco into his arms and glanced longingly at the image. "Do you think Remus doesn't need us anymore? If he has found a pack to be with, that's more a home for a werewolf then a clan like ours, he'd be so much happier."

"He'll come back to us. We have to find him and get Sirius back and then he will come back to us. I promise." Lucius wasn't used to seeing this side of the man he knew; he was so used to seeing a strong man who wouldn't let anyone see past his façade of indifference. Having a child seemed to have done some good for him. Severus looked at the two again before he stood up quickly and left the room, calling over his shoulder something along the lines of looking into the pack.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Your godfather is in one of his moods again. I bet we won't see him before dinner." He told the small boy in his arms, rocking him as he summoned his toy dragon. "But he is trying to get our clan back together so I suppose it's okay."

Draco cooed and played with his dragon, he wasn't paying much attention to his father. Lucius laughed softly and left the dining room for his study.

* * *

Harry cried loudly as he was locked in the cupboard, dropped haphazardly on the bed and left there. The sound of the lock sliding closed echoed in the small space, not that the boy would have gotten out he was so young.

"You will learn boy what normal is if it kills you. I refuse to be embarrassed again because you suddenly turned green!" Vernon's loud voice boomed into the space before the grate shut and all sounds were locked out, the only sounds left was the child's wails.

The sounds stopped shortly after when Harry felt a gentle presence beside him. "Mama." He cooed, he knew that feeling anywhere and had begun to associate it with his missing mother because the presence always helped to sooth him. He was wrapped in warmth and love and it allowed him to settle down into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"I found him." Severus declared the next morning, startling Lucius a little bit with his enthusiasm. Lucius tilted his head to the side curiously and waited for his friend to continue. "I have found Remus; he is in Ireland with the pack of werewolves in Ireland."

"We should go and get him immediately then." Lucius said, looking happier then he had in months, "I can't stand him being away from the clan any longer then he already has been." He looked about ready to apparate away then and there without any other planning. Severus shock his head slowly and looked away.

"We can't just walk into a werewolf pack without a plan. We need someone to look after Draco, and we need to insure that we come back to him at the end of the day, hopefully with another member of our clan by our sides, but at least in one piece ourselves."'

Sighing softly Lucius gazed at his son, wondering where everything had gone wrong and his clan had began to fall apart around him, and when Severus had started to become the voice of reason and was judging his actions. He was supposed to have looked after his clan, he was the head and he had let them all down when he hadn't been there to protect them. Two had been murdered, his own mate and his best friend, by a mad man. One had run away to join another pack because his mate was in Azkaban, and the last two were under the iron thumb of a mad woman. The youngest of his clan was missing, somewhere painful if Severus' horrible dreams were anything to go by. He could finally do something to help one of them and it is being denied him because of rational thinking.

"Fine, we will plan it. But I want us to go in no more than a week Severus. We need something good in our lives right now."

"Dada?" Draco asked, glancing up from his toys. Lucius chuckled and lifted the small blonde out of his play pen and settled him in his lap, but Draco squirmed a little. "No, Dada." He demanded, holding his arms out for Severus. They looked surprised, Lucius hadn't even registered that his son had said dada instead of papa that the boy usually used. He handed his son over to his friend who was beginning to cry softly. Draco grabbed the potions masters long hair softly and buried his head in his shoulder.

"I love you Draco." Severus said gently and held the boy close. He wasn't lying, he loved the little blonde bundle in his arms but he couldn't deny that he wished the child was dark haired and his.

"It will be Harry's birthday soon. I should bring Draco to Hogwarts so that we can celebrate. We may not know where he is but we can still do something for him." Lucius suggested, making his friend let out a small pained sob at the thought of missing another birthday. "I'm sorry Sev." Lucius stood up and kissed his sons head softly before giving Severus a small sad smile before he left the two alone. He had some Ministry officials to harass, they needed their clan in one piece again.

To keep his mind off Harry, Severus went down to his lab to try and get some brewing done before he moved to Hogwarts the next day. He was concentrated on his work, up to a critical part when he felt someone entering the wards of his home in Spinners End. With a growl of irritation, he banished the potion. "Dobby." He snapped, turning just as the elf appeared, "Take Draco to his room and look after him. If there is even a hair out of place you will regret being born."

Dobby nodded in understanding, looking nervous as he picked up the child and left. Severus brushed his robes clean before he apparated to his home, arriving in the basement. He looked around with a grimace, not taking too much in before he went upstairs to greet his very unwanted guest.

"There you are Severus. I was beginning to think you didn't know I was here." Albus greeted happily, much to Severus' annoyance. "There is something I wanted to discuss with you before you came to Hogwarts."

Severus took a seat and gestured for the headmaster to do the same, although the man already had. He took another second to straighten his robes before he looked up. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Voldemort cannot know that you are on my side. There are a few things that you are going to have to do." Albus waited for a reaction, when he didn't get one he continued. "I need you to be harsh on the students. Especially Harry Potter when he comes to the school."

Severus became more interested in the conversation when Harry's name was mentioned. He didn't like what he was being told to do though, and he found it difficult to keep the anger from his face and voice. "You want me to act harsh to children simply to keep up an image? When the dark lord returns could I not explain to him I was respecting the students to keep in your good books."

"That won't work Severus, besides we all know how well you get along with other people. I mean Lily was the closest thing you had to a friend in school and you called her a mudblood. And then you betrayed her completely by giving Voldemort information that got her killed." Dumbledore sat back with a twinkle in his eyes, "No, you will be harsh to the students to keep good with Voldemort."

Severus bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from wincing at the mention of his friend's name. He tasted a hint of blood in his mouth and released his lip. "If you believe that is for the best headmaster then I will do it." He bit out, "Was there anything else you needed? Lucius has left my dear godson in my care and I have a potion to finish for him."

"You have Draco?" Albus looked surprised at the fact, sitting forward again. "I didn't think you and Lucius were still friends."

"I am merely convenient, Narcissa is out of the country at the current time and Lucius had work." The black haired man lied smoothly, "May I get back to him?"

"No, no. There is one more thing I wish to discuss." Albus grinned a little bit. "I need someone to guard something for me, or should I say someone."

"Enough with the games. Tell me what you require from me and be gone so I might return to my potions." Severus finally snapped, his eyes hard as he glared at Albus. The old man just chuckled softly and settled back comfortably again. He was silent for a moment more and Severus was fuming silently inside. The next words were not what he expected at all.

"I want you to guard the house Harry Potter is staying in." Albus waited for a reaction once more, hoping his impromptu decision would rattle Severus a little bit. He did get a little bit of a startled reaction but it was then quickly hidden once more behind a hard mask. "You want me to protect the child of the woman I betrayed?"

"Exactly. Well I will leave the address with you. I expect you there tonight at seven, do not be late Severus. Now I should let you get back to Draco." The headmaster was gone a moment later, leaving Severus alone to his thoughts. The dark haired man grabbed the parchment that contained the address and apparated back to their home. He found Draco in his room and smiled softly as he lifted him from his playpen.

"You won't believe how lucky I was today." Severus told the blonde boy. "I know exactly where Harry is."

"You actually know where he is?" Lucius' voice came from the door. He was trying not to look to hopeful this time. Severus smiled and gave a nod, "I do. We have to come up with a plan to get him so Dumbledore doesn't know it was us. But I have the address."

Lucius walked quickly into the room and wrapped the two of them in a tight hug. He knew the location all his clan members now, all they had to do was plan how they were going to get each of them back to where they rightfully should be. Severus wrapped his free had around Lucius as he heard a small sob pass through Lucius' lips.

"Love papa, love dada." Draco cooed gently and grabbed both of them.

"Love you Draco." The two said together.

* * *

Severus was angry and confused, not a very good combination in his mind. What he was witnessing did not in any way match his dreams. In his dreams Harry was in almost constant pain and fear, but what he was seeing and feeling now was a happy, content Harry. The boy was in a playpen in the middle of the floor with another child, playing with toys and laughing.

What made him angry was the boys appearance, Severus remembered the day the boy was born and looking down at him seeing his own shaped eyes, and pointed face. Severus had been nothing but relieved that Harry had more of his mother's beautiful features than anything else. That was all gone though, replaced with a more rounded face and larger eyes. Harry looked like James, something that most definitely was not supposed to be possible. Harry might be a Potter in name, but he wasn't in blood.

Severus snuck closer to the house and let his magic slowly and carefully feel around in an attempt to find something. He wasn't sure what type of spell was on the home, but he knew there had to be something there. What he was seeing was in no way possible, and he needed to let Lucius know what they were dealing with when it came to getting Harry back.

He finally found the magic to be a simple spell to skew his perceptive of what was happening in the home. If Severus hadn't known how Harry was feeling through their bond he would have never felt the very small hints of magic and would have believed the image before him with ease. But Severus did know the truth, which was all he needed for his hate of the headmaster to rise even further.

He didn't care if Dumbledore found out, no one would attack Harry tonight because he was sure someone else was here, Dumbledore would not have left him alone to look after such an important job. If the old man asked he could lie and tell him that he couldn't deal with watching over the 'spoilt brat'. Without hesitation Severus apparated back to Malfoy manor.

"Dobby!" Severus yelled in anger, storming into the study, "Bring me a glass and a bottle of fire whiskey. And find Lucius." He didn't care about his tone, and the poor elf was near terrified at the man's tone when he vanished not long after he had appeared to complete the request.

Sitting in silence for a long time, Severus began to get irritated. Lucius was never normally this tardy when Severus requested to see him. When a few more minutes ticked by Severus stood with every intention of finding the man himself when the door opened slowly. Lucius stepped through with Draco bundled up in his arms.

"Apologies for taking so long Severus. Draco has come down with a flu and I was trying to put him to bed. He doesn't seem to want to sleep anywhere but in my arms right now." Lucius looked absolutely exhausted and Severus felt sorry for his friend. "Do you bring good news about Harry? You're home earlier then I thought you would be."

"Dumbledore has put a spell on the house to try and skew my perspective. Make me think that the child is treated well. I know that's a lie, I see it in dreams, and what Dumbledore did tonight just makes me more certain that my dreams are all completely real." Severus held out his arms to take his godson away from the tired man. Lucius handed him over gratefully and settled down onto the couch where Severus had sat once more. He leant his head on the other mans shoulder and sighed softly. "So Dumbledore knows he is being mistreated. How are we going to get young Harry back?"

"I think we need to get the others first. They will be less likely to draw Dumbledore's attention. We need to leave Sirius and Harry." Severus hated the thought of leaving his son even a day longer but they didn't want to draw unneeded attention to what they were actually doing. "We should get some sleep tonight though, and think about it in the morning." He prodded Lucius until he stood up, and the two made their way to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days of planning were harder than either man could have thought. They were struggling to find anything about werewolf customs to increase the knowledge that Remus had given them through school, anything that would keep them from being killed by the alpha on sight. Finding someone to look after Draco was also hard, there only friends had been their clan mates. Lucius had suggested a few Ministry workers who had children and owed him favours, but Severus reminded him that they didn't need to raise suspicion of Narcissa not being around.

It was nearing the end of the week that Severus received a letter from Minerva congratulating him on his position. She also added in the letter in a code that had been difficult for Severus to work out, her distrust for Albus and his actions against Harry. That made up Severus' mind and he quickly found Lucius in his study.

"Minerva can look after him. It is the holidays so she is not at the school, and she has always been on our side." Severus told him before Lucius could speak. He handed over the letter and sat in the chair across from his friend so that he could read it. He wasn't sure how the other man would take the news, but it seemed their last option at the moment and they needed something good to happen for them.

Lucius read through the letter and then sat in silence, looking over at his son who was playing on the ground in the corner. He needed someone he could trust with his son's life, and before everything had gone bad that could have been Minerva. But now, he didn't want to risk it being a trap laid by Dumbledore. "How can you be so sure she hasn't written this because Dumbledore told her too?"

"Minerva doesn't do things for other people if she doesn't want to Lucius. I trust her, she looked after me in school before you could." Severus told him, sitting forward a little bit, "We can trust her Lucius. I wouldn't let any harm come to your son, I know the pain and I don't wish it on you." He watched the blonde make up his mind, a small grin spreading across his lips as he watched his face and worked out the man was coming round to seeing things his way.

"Very well, contact her and ask if she can look after Draco in two days. That should give us enough time to finalise everything." Lucius shook his head and sat back in his seat, "You know, I'm supposed to be the one making these decisions, I just feel so useless at the moment, you shouldn't be taking on the burden."

"I lost my wife and my son that night yes, but you lost everything. You have a bond with us all in some capacity, and I can't begin to know how much it is killing you right now with everything going so wrong." Severus stood up and went to Draco, taking the boy over to his father and sitting on the edge of his chair, knowing that holding the boy and having him close would bring some peace to them both. "I don't mind doing this for you Lucius. I am no use to Harry at the moment, even if I did have him with me. After a year of being abused by muggles Harry is going to need a lot of help, help that I am not qualified to give him alone. The strength of our clan together again will help me support Harry through his pain." He settled Draco into his father's arms and watched the two interact with each other, something he had taken to doing more and more the last few days. "I am here for you Lucius; you know that?"

"Yes Severus. Thank you." Lucius loved these moments, the times where he could be himself and not the person his father had created and the world saw. He relished in the comfort that Severus and Draco brought him. He didn't care about the work in front of him, instead he let his eyes drift closed and he relaxed against his seat, his arms wrapped securely around his son and his head resting against his friend's side.

* * *

Severus had no trouble getting Minerva to agree to taking Draco for the day, she was absolutely delighted by the idea of helping them out, which is what she kept telling him. Severus was sure she was simply delighted to have another baby to look after and spoil, not that he minded at all.

The morning they were leaving for the pack the two went through everything that they needed to do over breakfast. They knew as many customs as they thought they could, and they knew what they were going to say. Once breakfast was finished they collected Draco's things for the day and then both held him, cuddling with him for a few minutes before they entered the floo to take him to Minerva's home.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Lucius told the older woman, handing his son over who fussed a little bit, but seemed to know that the woman holding him was safe. "We should be back before dark, but I have left enough clothing, food and things for you to do with him for three days just in case."

"I'm happy to help Lucius. Your clan needs to be back together, and if I can do anything, even something this simple, then I will." Minerva smiled and bounced the boy in her arms a little, "I have told Dumbledore that I am in Australia visiting my daughter and her family, he doesn't expect me back for a few days so Draco will be safe from him." She promised, "Now, off you go. Bring back your clan member in one piece."

The two thanked her again before they exited through the floo once more. They collected their things before they left, studying the map so they knew exactly where they needed to apparate. "Ready?" Severus asked.

"Let's get Remus back." Lucius returned, turning on the spot and apparating, Severus not far behind him.


End file.
